tribute_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tributes
'The Tributes' 'Key' 'Weaponry Preference' 'Training Scores' ''' Lunaii Dolls' ' Juniper Larch.png|Cepheus Crater (Zero) Neome Cobalt.png|Rhea Enceladus (Zero) CrassusBeryll.PNG|Crassus Beryll (One) Aurelia Rhynestone.png|Aurelia Rhynestone (One) Varve Arkose.png|Varve Arkose (Two) Mina Limestone.png|Tarra Dolerite (Two) Caspian Mahoney.png|Caspian Mahoney (Three) Rosalind_Bree.png|Rosalind Bree (Three) Floyd Elverr.png|Floyd Elver (4) Marlo Leach d4.png|Marlo Leach (Four) Tribute Boy.png|Aurum Windsor (Five) Corin Greer.png|Corin Greer (Five) MylesLavendeln.png|Myles Lavendeln (Six) Gauge Parnell.png|Gauge Parnell (Six) JulioSpruce.png|Tulio Spruce (Seven) Elia Donsown.PNG|Elia Donsown (Seven) Gannex Barathea.png|Gannex Barathea (Eight) PalmetteChevron.png|Anne Bellhope (8) Millet Oat.png|Quentin Ryes (Nine) Araise Hasting.png|Araise Hasting (Nine) AngusRedpoll.png|Angus Redpoll (Ten) RipleyAberdeen.png|Ripley Aberdeen (Ten) Cordell Hander.png|Cordell Hander (Eleven) NoelleNicolette.PNG|Noelle Nicolette (Eleven) Bristel.PNG|Bristel Avento (Twelve) EmeryBranwell.PNG|Emery Branwell (Twelve) ArmadoMilitum.png|Armado Militum (Thirteen) Bennie.PNG|Bennie Raymond (Thirteen) UlsterFrey.png|Ulster Frey (Fourteen) AlellaRivera.PNG|Lell Hix (Fourteen) ThyroTrexan.png|Thyro Trexan (Fifteen) AvilaWarren.png|Avila Warren (Fifteen) LeviTomlinson.png|Levi Tomlinson (Capitol) Oreo Dutton.png|Oreo Dutton (Capitol) ' 'Real Life Images' JuniperLarch.png|Cepheus Crater (0) rhea.png|Rhea Enceladus (0) Crassus.png|Crassus Beryll (1) AureliaRhyne.png|Aurelia Rhynestone (1) VarveArkoseD2.png|Varve Arkose (2) Mina (2).png|Tarra Dolerite (2) CaspianMaho.png|Caspian Mahoney (3) 13F.png|Rosalind Bree (3) FloydElver.png|Floyd Elver (4) Emery.png|Marlo Leach (4) Syrus Lawson RL.png|Aurum Windsor (5) Corin.png|Corin Greer (5) Character 4.png|Myles Lavendeln (6) redhead.png|Gauge Parnell (6) wyer.png|Tulio Spruce (7) EliaDonsown.png|Elia Donsown (7) 8m.png|Gannex Barathea (8) EstherStarkweather.png|Anne Bellhope (8) Cepheus.png|Quentin Ryes (9) Araise.PNG|Araise Hasting (9) Moritz Mitterbauer.png|Angus Redpoll (10) Ripley.PNG|Ripley Aberdeen (10) CordellHander.png|Cordell Hander (11) noelle.PNG|Noelle Nicolette (11) Circinus.png|Bristel Avento (12) emery.PNG|Emery Branwell (12) Harutoo.png|Armado Militum (13) BennieRaymond.png|Bennie Raymond (13) Ulster Frey.png|Ulster Frey (14) Alella.png|Lell Hix(14) Thyro.png|Thyro Trexan (15) Avila.png|Avila Warren (15) Levi Tomlison.png|Levi Tomlinson © oreo.png|Oreo Dutton © 'Planning Cepheus *Cepheus was the child of two business assistants that made a decent living. *Growing up, he came to terms with his fascination over astrology and his wish to become a known astronomer was born *He used to spend all his free time doing research and stargazing, until he was eventually reaped. Rhea *One of the oldest in an orphanage populated entirely by girls. *Preferred to be by herself from an early age. *Her only friend was a young peacekeeper that would sometimes pay the orphanage a visit to make sure everything was proceeding according to the norm. She could feel their friendship blossoming into something more until she was reaped. Crassus *Youngest of one of the most influential and prestigious families of Panem. *Has three older siblings, two of them victors and one of them a successful businessman. *Used to have another sibling that was slain in the Hunger Games. Aurelia *Demanding and temperamental. *Snaps at whoever does not comply to her orders. *Got herself involved in an accident that cost the life of her brother. Varve *Ruthless and barbaric. *Was training to be a peacekeeper but eventually volunteered. *Extremely powerful and strong, shows absolutely no mercy. Tarra *Absolutely murderous and psychopathic. *Utterly indisciplined, cannot abide to any rules that are not her own. *Raised by her single father who is a wanted assassin. Caspian *True sociopath. *In the dead of the night, he sneaks out in search for victims, male or female, which he rapes, tortures and eventually murders. *His charismatic aura and pleasant mannerisms can easily allow people to let their guard down around him. Rosalind *Child prodigy. *Absolute genious. *Works at an overpopulated factory where she has witnessed many accidents that resulted in the loss of several friends. Floyd *Pleasant and corteous. *Not particularly fond of killing but will do it regardless. *Is homosexual. Marlo *Peaceful, polite, exotic and pleasant. *Works at an apothecary under the mentorship of an old man. *Reaped at age 15. Aurum *As an orphan, he was sent away to a powerplant as soon as he became old enough. *His only friend is a boy named Angelo, who is searching for his lost sister. *Reaped at age 13. Corin *Has lost everyone she held dear. *Lives on the street and depends on the kindness of others. *Has a best friend who commonly tries to get her to move into her house. Myles *Got suspended many times for beating up his bullies. *Is very protective of his one friend, Gauge, who is blind and often mocked because of it. *Volunteered when Gauge was reaped. Gauge *Was born blind. *At school, she was ostracized and mocked due to her disability. *Became friends with a strong, muscular boy named Myles who would often scare her bullies away. Little did Gauge know but he had been through bullying himself. *What Gauge did not see coming (im trash) is that she would be reaped at age seventeen, and her best friend would volunteer to go into the Games with her. Sawyer *Middle child in a family of seven children that is barely able to get by. *Like all of his siblings, he works as a lumberjack. *Upon being taught on how to use an axe, he accidentally chopped his older brother's hand off, making him unable to work and putting his family in an even worse situation. Guilty, he started claiming more and more tesserae until he was reaped. Elia *Child of a rich and powerful family, goes agaist their morals. *Got cheated on. *Started dating her close friend Jully. Gannex *Was very poor, got involved in drug dealing to make a living. *Witnessed many people get shot or taken hostage, this has left him scarred. *Was reaped. Anne * Quentin Araise Asher Ripley Cordell Noelle Bristel Emery Armado Bennie Ulster Lell Thyro *Born to two infamous doctors from Fifteen, expected to be just as genial. *As he grew up, he was revealed to be dyslexic. *His parents shunned him the moment he undeperformed in a medical assignment. *They had him run errands in the hospital they ran and he was basically a slave. *He met a girl named Avila. She was older but the two were going through very similar situations, so they became closer. Avila was very skilled in the field of healing, however, so she began teaching Thyro some things about medicine. *Thyro became friends with a boy named Trennan who was openly gay. *His parents did not approve of this friendship as they were afraid people would think their son is gay as well, although in reality, Thyro is ''gay after all and their friendship blossomed into something more. *When he comes out to his parents they refuse to believe him, however, and claim that he's confused. *They take note of his friendship with Avila and try to set them up. *They believe Avila to be the perfect example of what a girl should be and try to push her onto Thyro in a ridiculous effort to make him straight. *They hire Avila as Thyro's private tutor, but instead of discussing medicine, they talk about life. *Ironically, Avila, the model girl Thyro's parents were shoving into him turns out to be bisexual. *Thyro has a plan to run away with Trennan, but he is murdered in a hate crime. *Thyro finds solace in Avila, who becomes his best friend and closest confidant. *Thyro, however, is struggling with a very strong depression, so he volunteers for the Games. Avila, understanding his struggles and battling her own inner demons, volunteers right after. Avila *Avila was the only child of a middle class healer from Fifteen. *Her mother died upon giving birth to her, but her father didn't resent her for it. *As she grew up, she was trained to become a healer, just like her father. *She was exceedingly good at healing, but did not have any interest in pursuing it. *She was much more drawn towards the arts, and spent the majority of her time painting. *She came out as bisexual to her father at the age of fourteen, and he was extremely supportive. However, he wasn't as supportive of her decision to pursue a career as an artist. *He tried to talk her into being a healer, but she just wouldn't listen, which made the two of them grow apart. *This pained Avila, as it had been her and her father against the world for as long as they coud remember, and they cared for each other deeply. *While the two of them are butting heads and Avila is ignoring her father, he has a heart attack and is rushed to a hospital. He turns out to be in a comatose state. *While singing by the side of her father's bad, she is approached by a younger boy, Thyro, and the two of them talk about their struggles. *Thyro reveals to her that he's gay, and Avila is extremely accepting, encouraging him to come out to his parents. *When he does that, the results are not very positive. *With her father in a comatose state, she is barely able to sustain herself, let alone being an artist, so Avila accepts to become a healer and starts going around the District in several odd jobs; one of them being a private tutor to Thyro. *She becomes very close friends to Thyro, but she can easily tell he's unhappy, and his depression is starting to get between them. His situation worsens when his boyfriend is murdered. *Avila decides to volunteer for the Games, and getting the money required to nurse her father back to health by winning. *Unbenknownst to her, Thyro plans to do the same, although for completely different motives. *The two of them volunteer on the same day, although they are both unaware of the other person's plans. Levi Oreo 'Songs araise hasting was inspired by shake it out by florence welch sawyer arborie was inspired by alive by sia bennie raymond was inspired by bennie and the jets (couldn't find the original so this one will do) elia donsown was inspired by girl crush by little big town im gonna base ppl off: *blue (troye sivan ft alex hope) - rhea *team (lorde) - emery *backseat of a greyhound bus (sara evans) - gauge 'Priorities' Group 1 (Next To Be Made) *Rhea Enceladus *Aurum Windsor *Myles Lavendeln *Gauge Parnell *Bristel Avento *Armado Militum *Bennie Raymond *Ulster Frey *Alella Rivera *Levi Tomlinson Group 2 (Debatable) everyone else bye